Zim and Gaz Together at Last!
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to The Stalker that Came from the starts. In this story Zim wins some tickets to a new resturant and Gaz forses him to take her. Warning some Gaz and Zim romance.Enjoy.


Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my third story. I strongly suggest that you read the other two in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. The order is Cool Zim and The Stacker that came from the Stars. They are all really good so don't worry. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own some of the new character in here. Enjoy

Zim and Gaz Together at Last!

Setting 1 Dib's House

-Gaz- Where is it? Where is it? Dad where is my Game Slave 2? (She asks as she was tearring up the house looking for it)

-Professor Membrane- I think I saw your brother with it.

-Gaz- What Dib! (Goes to Dib's room bangs through the door) What are you doing with my Game Slave 2? Wait, where is he? (She searches for Dib and her Game Slave 2) Here it is. (she finds it under Dibs sheets with tools near) Dad where's Dib?

-Professor Membrane- Daughter he already left for skool don't you know what time it is?

-Gaz- Oh no I'm going to be late curse you Dib curse you!!

Setting 2 Zim's House

-Gir- Wee who yeah Wee who yeah (Gir yells as he rides Minimoose through the base)

-Zim- Gir, get off of Minimoose he is not a toy. Gir, here now, I am your master listen to me. (Then Gir smashes into the security network room and there is a big explosion.) Gir what have you done?

-Gir- I don't know. (He says after he comes out of the rubble)

-Zim- I'll tell you what you have done, you have destroyed the perimeter scanner.

-Gir- Oh…

-Minimoose- Meep (In aw)

-Zim- Computer being scanner repairs.

-Computer- Yes Sir!

-Zim- Gir how many times have I told you not to play with Minimoose? He is not a toy. (He says this as he is holding Minimoose away from Gir)

-Gir- (Starts crying)

-Zim- No don't give me that look. Because of you our scanner is off line do you know what that means.

-Gir- Yes, wait a minuet no.

-Zim- It means anyone could get into the base and we would not know it.

-Gir- Aw man!

-Zim- Gir I don't think you understand how serious this is. (the doorbell rings) Oh no the doorbell you see what I mean. (Zim goes up to the top level with his disguise on and finds a delivery man at the door.)

-Delivery Boy- I have a package for a Mr. Zim.

-Zim- What but I didn't order anything.

-Delivery Boy- I know you won something here. (Hands Zim tickets)

-Zim- (Slams door) Gir!

-Gir- Yes sir! (he salutes in duty mode)

-Zim- What are these? (He shows the tickets to Gir)

-Gir- There tickets to the new restaurant "Dispaso's Pizza Rea". Yeah!

-Zim- I know what they are, what I meant was what are they doing with my amazing name on them.

-Gir- I don't know?

-Zim- (put his hand on his head, sacks his head and signs.) Gir how many times have I told you not to put my amazing name on your stupid contest things. Now I have to go to this stupid restaurant thing tonight or they'll get suspicious and I have to bring…a…human. (He says in disgust)

-Gir- But I wanted to go. (Starts crying and running around the room and then he falls asleep like in "The FBI Warning of Doom" episode. Then Zim signs.)

-Computer- Scanner repairs complete P.S. the Skool day has already begun.

-Zim- Oh no now see what you've done Gir. I'm late for skool. (Runs out the door)

Setting 3 Skool outside Mrs. Bitters' Classroom

-Mrs. Bitters- Late again Zim this is the third time this week. What is your excuse?

-Zim- Well I…

-Mrs. Bitters- Silence I have had it with your tardies, you will receive detention.

-Zim- Nooo…

Setting 4 Skool outside of Gaz Classroom

-Mr. Elliot- Gaz your late again. Now I know that the life of a child is hard but Skool is important. And, you need to learn from your mistakes so I'm giving you detention, don't hurt me.

-Gaz- Curse you Dib curse you, cruse you!!

Setting 5 Detention

Zim is sitting in a seat looking all anger there is an army looking detention attendant he is called Sergeant 2071.

-Sergeant 2071- Hello delinquent student you may call me Sergeant 2071 or Sir. (Door knack) Aw here's your partner. (Gaz steps in the door all angry like)

-Zim- You…

-Gaz- Oh no and I thought this situation could not get any worse.

-Sergeant 2071- So you two know each other great delinquents think alike I guess or is it something more.

-Gaz- Me with him are you crazy?

-Zim- You must be joking. Me the superior Zim stuck with this filthy human. Ha-ha!

-Sergeant 2071- Silence you are not here to talk you are here as punishment for your actions and you will remain here till I see fit to let you go. (Gaz sits in her seat) Zim, do I need to remind you of the rules of detention regarding games? What is that some kind of new toy. (points to Zim alien communicator)

-Zim- (a robot arm comes out of his pak and grabs the communicator and puts it back in his Pak) I don't know what your talking about.

-Sergeant 2071- I'm watching you.

-Gir on the megaphone- Greetings faculty of Earth this is your new school announcer the principal would like to see Sergeant 2071 in his office that is all.

-Sergeant 2071- Oh that's me I'll be right back. (Leaves)

-Zim- (Gets up from his seat and tries to open the door but it's locked) Oh no it's locked. (his Gir communicator comes out of his Pak) Gir it did not work we will have to figure out another way to…

-Gaz- Ha-ha you actually thought that would work. You're an even bigger fool then I thought.

-Zim- Silence what are you doing here any way is this another one of your stupid brother's plans?

-Gaz- I would never work with him in fact if I see him again I will make him wish he was never born…

-Zim- Yes yes but my ordeal is much greater then your stupid situation. Gir won me these stupid tickets (takes out tickets from his pocket) and…

-Gaz- (She snatches the tickets from him) What tickets?

-Zim- Hey give those back.

-Gaz- You mean your stupid robot won the tickets to that horrible new restaurant that is taking away Bloaty's business I wanted to make them pay by destroying their business you have to take me with you.

-Zim- What me take you Ha-ha, that's a good one. Why should I take you?

-Gaz- (Grabs Zim bye the neck and pushes him down on the floor) Because if you don't I will reveal to the whole world that you're an alien and trust me I will do way better then my stupid brother ever could, plus I will plunge you into a nightmare world from witch there is no waking.

-Zim- O.K. fine I'll take you just get off of me.

-Sergeant 2071- (Walks in) Alright delinquents thanks to the stupidity of some principals I got fired so you don't have to go home but you've got to get the heck out of here.

-Gaz- (She lets Zim get up, and he is starting to leave) Remember Zim horrible suffering.

-Zim- (gulps)

Setting 6 Dib's house

-Professor Membrane- Daughter where have you been?

-Gaz- Detention.

-Professor Membrane- What how could my daughter get detention?

-Gaz- Yeah, Yeah look a guy from school is taking me to that new restaurant tonight.

-Professor Membrane- What yeah my daughter is finally becoming a woman I knew this day would come. (A banner that says "Congratulations Gaz" comes down from the sealing and Professor Membrane starts throwing confetti)

-Gaz- O.K. I'm going to go destroy Dib now.

-Professor Membrane- O.k. have fun I'll call you when your date is here.

-Gaz- (Goes to Dib's room and bangs the door open) What was my Game Slave 2 doing in your room Dib?

-Dib- I don't know what you're talking about.

-Gaz- (She grabs him and is getting ready to punch him) That's it Dib if I ever find my game in your room again.

-Professor Membrane- Daughter your date is here.

-Gaz- I'll be right there. (She stars beating up Dib.)

-Professor Membrane- Daughter don't make him wait.

-Gaz- I'm coming (Turns to a mangled Dib) You stay here and don't think that this is over.

-Dib- No way I want to meet your date. (Dib runs down the stairs and finds Zim in the house with a little black tuxedo on and a red bow tie.) Zim what are you doing here and what are you wearing? Ha-ha Gaz do you see what Zim is wearing. (Turns to Gaz, who is wearing a sparkly black dress.) No what's going on here?

-Professor Membrane- Aw don't you two look cute, quick let me get the camera. (runs to get the camera)

-Dib- What's going on here Zim?

-Zim- Oh I'm taking your sister to the new restaurant to keep my secret but you'll never know.

-Dib- You just told me.

-Zim- You're lying!

-Professor Membrane- O.K. lets take these pictures.

-Dib- But, Dad he's the alien I've been telling you about you can't let him take Gaz out.

-Professor Membrane- Now son I've put up with your pear of science for years and ignored it but when it comes to you interfering with your sisters love life that's when I put my foot down now go to your room.

-Dib- But Dad…

-Professor Membrane- Your room. (Dib goes to his room) As for you two lets take some pictures. (He takes a couple of pictures)

-Gaz- Dad we're going to be late.

-Professor Membrane- O.k. you two have fun. (Zim and Gaz leave and Professor Membrane goes to Dibs room) Son your behavior down there was appalling and until Gaz and her friend return you will stay here.

-Dib- But Dad.

-Professor Membrane- Here! (He slams the door and leaves)

-Dib- This is just great who knows what horrors that space boy is putting my sister through at this very moment. (He leans on the remote which turns on the TV on his computer)

-Ted the News announcer on the Screen- Hello every one this is Ted Bentley with the News. I'm outside of the grand opening of the new pizza place "Dispaso Pizza Rea" and it looks like everyone is here to take part in the opening. (Shows a very long line outside of the pizza place it looks like a Hollywood premiere) I'm here with our two contest winners Zim and Gaz. Zim would you like to say something to the public. (Holds microphone to Zim)

-Zim- Going to your restaurant thing is just a formality soon I will rule you all. Ha-ha!

-Ted- O.k. how about you Gaz. (puts microphone up to Gaz)

-Gaz- This restaurant is going to rue the day it ever messed with Bloaty's Pizza Hog. I will make you all suffer a horrible…

-Ted- Doesn't that sound like a lot of fun. And remember this night will be broadcast all over the world.

-Dib- All over the world a? This means I can expose him on national TV. But how do I get away from Dad. I have a plan I'll use a hologram of myself and sneak out the window. Hey I'm talking out load to myself again, oh well I'm going for it.

Setting 7 Restaurant.

Zim and Gaz are sitting at a round table when a waiter in a black suit comes up.

-Waiter- So what can I get you two.

-Gaz- I'll have pizza and it had better be good.

-Waiter- O.k. and for you.

-Zim- I will take nothing I'm not hungry.

-Waiter- But…

-Zim- Silence you filthy earth waiter, do not question Zim.

-Waiter- O.k. Bye! (Runs to the kitchen. He goes to talk to the sheaf who looks like a normal fat French sheaf with a curled mush stash.) Things aren't going so well the girl gives me the creeps and ordered a pizza.

- Sheaf- Well at least that's something what did the green kid want.

-Waiter- That's the weirdest parts he wants nothing he says he's not hungry.

-Sheaf- That is weird why would you come to a restaurant if your not hungry. How are we supposed to have any business if these kids don't order anything?

-Dib- (He has a little sheaf disguise on) Wait I'm a close friend of the green kid and I know for a fact that he love baloney sandwiches with this symbol on them. (hold up the Irken symbol on a piece of paper.)

-Sheaf- (grabs the paper and looks at it.) That's odd are you sure about this?

-Dib- Yes I'm sure!

-Sheaf- O.k.

Setting 8 at Zim and Gaz's table

The waiter walks up with the dishes in his hands.

-Waiter- Here you go a pizza for the creepy girl and something a little extra for you son. (Puts the plates in front of them and walks off)

-Zim- Hey wait… (He notices the symbol) Hmm this sandwich appears to have the Irken symbol on it. It must be from the tallest to help me in my mission I had better eat it. (Takes a bight out of the sandwich and stars screaming and throwing up in pure terror. I mean we all know what happens when meat touches Zim so just imagine what happens when he eats it. Not a pretty site.)

-People in the restaurant- Look, their food made that poor boy sick. This place needs to bee shut down.

-Gaz- Yes come on Zim. (She pulls Zim outside)

-Sheaf- We're ruined, this is all your fault, security beet up this sheaf.

-Dib- No wait the only reason he started throwing up is because he's an Alien. (Guard start betting him up.) No I've got to beet them home. (He runs for his house)

Setting 9 Dib's house

-Professor Membrane- Son where have you been? Don't answer that I saw the whole thing on T.V. you ruined your sister's date.

-Dib- (He is looking out the window) Shh… Dad I'm trying to hear what they're saying.

-Professor Membrane- What? (Looks out the window with Dib at Gaz and Zim)

-Gaz- Sorry for what happened.

-Zim- (Zim's skin is still fuming a little and some of his skin is pealing off) You should be do you relies how much work I'm going to have to do to repair the damage that horrible meat did to my body. I bet your stupid brother had something to do with this. I hope you're happy…(Gaz kisses him)

-Dib- Ah no Gaz is kissing the enemy.

-Professor Membrane- Yeah.

-Gaz- (She punches Zim) Tell anyone about this and you're dead.

-Zim- Ah it kissed me. (he runs off screaming. Gaz walks into the house)

-Professor Membrane- Good job honey! (gives her a thumbs up.)

-Dib- Gaz how could you do that he's an Alien?

-Gaz- Whatever!

The End

Well that was it I hope you liked it. Send me plenty of reviews and be on the look out for my next episode Zim's First Love coming soon to a computer near you. Until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!


End file.
